Donuts Make You Fat
by VanityWantsYou
Summary: Gaara goes to the gym to lose weight after Temari tells him he's fat. There, he meets the ever youthful Rock Lee! GaaLee oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I know I should be updating KWSC and JLH, but I have soooo many oneshot ideas and I had to use one of 'em! And yeah, I know that's not how you spell donuts, but I like that one better.**

**Pairing: GaaxLee**

_"What the fuck are you doing with my donuts?.! Did you eat half the container?.! You're already fat, you don't need any more junk!" _

Temari had been in an awful mood that morning, having woken up only to realize she'd started her period. Since she was already a bitter woman to begin with, her "time of the month" only made her attitude worse; her words colder, her voice louder, her punches harder. Poor Kankuro had been on the receiving end of at least four rough hits to the shoulder that morning just because he hadn't made the woman's pancakes the right way.

But her previous words about the donuts had been directed toward the innocent younger sibling known as Gaara. He'd opened his eyes at six o'clock, before the sun had risen, and carried on his same old morning rituals; brushing his teeth, taking a shower, getting dressed, and going downstairs for breakfast. Unfortunately, his routine was thrown off balance when he noticed that his sister had eaten all of the pancakes and had to settle for the box of donuts on the microwave.

After eating enough to equal three pancakes, he attempted to put the half-empty container away, only to be stopped by his sister. She tugged the snacks away from her little brother and gaped at the lack of donuts. With a growl, she'd yelled at him.

The blonde had basically called him fat during her short bout of frustration and painful cramps.

His face blank, he'd glanced down at his stomach and had ran a pale hand over it, his mind absorbing the words like a dry sponge.

There was one thing many didn't know about the red-head named Gaara.

He may act cold and indifferent at times, but he had fairly low self-esteem and his thoughts were very easy to manipulate.

That's why he's where he is now, walking on a treadmill in the community gym, sweat beading along his jawline. His damp, black undershirt stuck to his skin as he walked, his dark blue gym shorts riding up his pale thighs as he made the speed of the machine go faster.

He'd been in the gym for over four hours and even though he was exhausted, he refused to stop. He never cared much about what others thought of him, but that didn't stop him from wanting to be perfect.

He was **not** going to stay obese.

As the sound of the television on the wall above him blared, he focused on the music and conversations, wanting his mind to drift away from the pain in his legs and feet. Luckily for him, something else managed to grab his attention long enough for the aching to disappear; a muscled young teen wearing horrible green spandex gym clothes.

"TenTen-san, where's Gai-sensei?" the other boy asked loudly, his black hair in a bowl cut. His thick brows above round frog-like eyes gave him a slightly... odd look, but he wasn't ugly. Quite the opposite, since his whole body seemed the perfect size and shape, with strong muscles along his arms, legs, and stomach. His smile was also very bright and stunning, much like the ones in the pepsident commercials.

A girl with brown hair in two buns leaned forward on the step master and smiled to the male.

"Gai-sensei isn't here yet, so why don't you take this chance to warm up?" her voice was high-pitched; very young.

Nodding, the nameless person pumped his fists in the air and let out what sounded like a roar. His smile became even more brighter, if that was even possible.

"Yosh! I will practice and stun Gai-sensei with my strength and youthful determination!" his cobalt eyes seemed to burn.

Gaara watched all of this, a bored look on his face, even though he was quite intrigued and interested. Never had he met such a fiery person in his life (save for his sister and an old pre-school friend, Naruto). He didn't even notice that his steps were slowing down on the rapidly moving exercise machine and he ended up tripping, but caught himself quickly on the handlebars.

Never did one witness Gaara embarrass himself. And who happened to steal his dignity's virginity? None other than the bouncy teenager standing a few feet in front of him, blinking great big round eyes.

"Are you alright?.!" the lad suddenly leaped over to Gaara's side and yanked him away from the machine. He'd tried to be careful, but his inhuman strength liked to prevent him from doing anything in a calm or soft manner. "TenTen-san, bring me a bottle of water, kudasai!"

The brunette nodded and ran into the back room. The only people in the gym were Gaara, herself, and the other boy; it was too early in the morning for people to start coming in. After a few moments, Gaara regained his bearings and steadied himself, politely saying his thanks to the green-clad teenager.

"Here you go, Lee," TenTen hurried back in and handed a cold bottle of water to her friend, looking at Gaara with worry in her hazel eyes. The male now known as Lee smiled at her reassuringly and she went back to her exercises in the corner of the room.

"How long have you been exercising?" Lee asked, opening the beverage and handing it to the red-head.

Gaara took it slowly and drank half of the bottle in one large gulp. Lee stared with disbelief, his large eyes blinking rapidly, then he grinned and laughed heartily, his chest quickly moving in and out. Gaara watched his muscles flex in fascination.

"Around... four hours or so," he replied smoothly, finishing up the drink and heading back to the treadmill. A firm grip on his wrist stopped him.

"You should rest! Youth comes from much needed rest!" Lee exclaimed with his chest puffed out.

Gaara was pulled away from the contraption and was placed down on a cold, plastic chair by the door to the pool. He scowled in disagreement, but chose not to speak up to the loud person. He instead chose to just cross his arms and stare cooly out the window.

"May I ask your name?" Lee leaned down and gave a friendly, toothy smile.

There was a small, hesitant pause. "Gaara."

"Ne, that's it? No surname?" the black-haired male blinked, but then just settled with a laugh and the striking of an odd pose. "Then let me be your mentor, Gaara-san!"

Raising invisible eyebrows, Gaara spoke, "Mentor?"

"Working yourself to exhaustion is not a very smart thing to do!" he waved his finger in a disapproving manner. "You must rest after your body has become tired! A beauty such as yourself needs plenty of rest to stay youthful and lively!" Lee pumped both fists in the air, his endless black eyes once again burning with passionate flames. "YOSH!"

"..."

"What do you say, Gaara-san? Will you allow me to be your mentor?"

"..."

"Gaara-san?"

"Stop staring," the insomniac replied.

"Pardon?"

"Stop staring so intently. You look too much like a frog."

Lee furrowed his brows, then burst out into a full-blown smile. He swung his arm over Gaara's shoulder and laughed deeply, his voice echoing throughout the room.

"A frog, ne? Then how about I go 'kero kero kero'?" he laughed again. "Kero kero kero!" he puffed his cheeks out.

Gaara stared blankly at the wall in front of him, ignoring the loud voice. His lips twitched downward.

Now he was fat **and **stuck with a complete lunatic.

-----------------------

A week had passed and Temari was no longer on her period, but while the cramps had went away, she'd became more aware if her younger sibling's activities. He'd been going to the gym everyday for the past week and she had no clue why. Too bust working around the house and going to her part-time job, she never gotten to see what he was up to.

"Is it a girl?" Kankuro suddenly asked Monday morning. It was summer and Gaara usually locked himself up in his room at that time. It was such a drastic change in behavior that he thought it **had **to be a girl.

The teal-eyed boy only ignored him and grabbed a bottle of water from the box under the counter, leaving the home before Temari could even glance away from cleaning the dishes. She sighed in frustration and clenched her fist around their father's favorite mug, breaking it.

Kankuro winced as he saw blood drip into the sink. "Sis?"

"That little dork has a girlfriend and he didn't tell us!" she exclaimed, pissed. "I slave over a hot stove to make him dinner, I help him with his homework, and I wash his undershorts! The least he could do for me is tell me he's going out with someone! That little shit!"

"Eh, Sis, calm down."

"I **am** calm!"

"...Ugh."

-------------

"Gaara-san, right on time! Are you ready for your morning exercises?" Lee hopped up to the red-head and smile brightly, too bright for that early in the morning. Walking past the bustling blob of joy, Gaara started with lifting weights. His "mentor" had told him that he was doing a great job the past week, but he still saw the fat on his stomach; it was mocking him, as if saying it would never go away no matter how much he worked out.

Gritting his teeth, he put thirty pounds on each side of the bar, his arms always being fairly weak (it ran in the male side of the family). After ten minutes of non-stop lifting, he thought his arms would fall off, but continued to work anyway, but a calloused hand stopped him and took the bar away, lowering it to the floor.

"What did I say about pushing yourself too hard?" Lee 'tsk'ed and shook his finger like he almost always did. He handed Gaara his bottle of water and turned when the gym doors opened, Gai-sensei bursting in with the same type of outfit as Lee.

Gaara felt himself want to throw up.

"Lee!"

The froggy boy straightened himself and saluted. "Gai-sensei!"

The taller version of Lee ran forward, arms outstretched. "Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" and Lee jumped into the other man's arms and they hugged, a sunset background suddenly appearing behind them. Gaara flinched at the love and care.

Gai pushed Lee back and held him by his shoulders, grinning at him with an appraising face and proud eyes. "I'm so proud of you! Teaching a young lad such as Gaara the youthful ways of exercise!"

Gaara almost smirked at the thought of his "mentor" excitedly telling his own teacher of the strange freak he was helping. He bet that the frog boy regretted his decision. Taking a large swallow of his cool water, he sat up on the cushioned bench and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"I will leave you two to your work. You're doing a wonderful job, Lee!" Gai gave him a thumbs up, what he called his "nice guy pose", and sauntered off into the backroom, calling TenTen to help him with fixing some broken machinary.

Lee bounced over and plopped down next to his student on the bench with a friendly expression plastered on his face, like usual.

"Gaara-san, you never did tell me why you suddenly started coming here. Is it because you wanted more muscle? I think your body's perfect the way it is--!" he came to a grinding halt and a blush stained his smooth cheeks. "I mean, that is, any more muscle and you would look strange--"

"I'm fat."

"..."

The sudden and curt answer threw Lee off a bit. He looked down at the tight blue undershirt Gaara was wearing and saw nothing but outlined muscle and a sliver of pale skin. There wasn't an ounce of fat on the teen. Furrowing his thick brows, he said:

"You're deifnitely not fat, Gaara-san. If you ask me, I'd say you're the perfect size and shape..."

"Well, no one asked you," the crimson-haired male growled.

"But you're **not**," Lee chided. "It's easy to tell a muscled person from an obese person, and you're neither," he smiled. "You're skinny with average sized muscles!"

Gaara stared at him, then looked down at himself. He could either take Lee's word, or Temari's... But when he saw his stomach, he still saw layers of fat that he needed to dispose of.

"I just think you're easily influenced, Gaara-san," Lee began again. "You're the type who says they don't care about what other's think, but are unknowingly changing themselves to be perfect. Who told you that you were fat?"

"My older sister."

Lee frowned. "Family?"

"She was on her period."

Lee grinned and laughed. "Oh! Then she probably only said it out of frustration with herself! Pay attention to your surroundings when someone close to you says something like that. You might find a reason why."

Gaara nodded slowly and felt a bit better. No one had ever really tried to make him feel better, or tried to tell him he was fine the way he was. Lee was the first and that felt strange, yet comforting at the same time. "Thank you," his voice was soft.

Lee let a little flutter of pink rest on his face and smiled crookedly. "A-ah, no problem at all! It was my pleasure to help someone in their prime years of youth! One should not wallow in self-pity when others are about, sharing their happiness!" 

Gaara stood and closed his water bottle. "I suppose I shouldn't be here then, if there's no need for it."

Lee's grin faultered and his shoulders almost seemed to slump.

"I thank you for helping me," Gaara bowed his head, not understanding why it was upsetting to leave the loud idiot behind. Acting on impulse, he reached over toward the whiteboard on the wall beside him and grabbed a purple board marker, uncapping it. He wrote down the address to his home and his cell-phone number, telling the male to call him or to come visit, that he was the only person he ever felt like associating himself with.

TenTen watched from the back room's open door with a huge smile.

--------------

Lee stared down at the jelly-filled donut in his grasp, watching as some of the goo oozed out when he squeezed too hard. A small blush was on his cheeks, a red scarf wrapped around his neck and covering his mouth. He was glad that Gaara wasn't paying any attention to him because if he was, then he'd see the thick-browed teen muttering to himself while clutching the pastry like an idiot.

They'd been "friends" since summer and even found out that they went to the same high school. Every day they'd go for a walk around the city, go to the beach, or just hang around the community gym or pool like when they'd met, and Lee was amazed with all the stories Gaara had. When he'd snuck a glance at him during school hours (they didn't have classes together), the insomniac refused to speak to anyone except for his brother.

He'd once told Lee about his old boyfriend during eigth grade and that was the first time Lee ever became truly flustered. He'd blushed, stuttered out replies, and laughed nervously; he'd never known about his friend's sexuality until then.

One could say that that moment was the start of Lee's silly little crush.

Being brought out of his thoughts by Gaara's voice, Lee shook his head and squeezed his donut too hard, the squishy bread shredding apart between his strong fingers. He looked down at the ruined pastry and tried not to cry. He wasn't a weak person, definitely not, but something about being scorned by his best friend sort of made him want to curl up and die.

He didn't even notice Gaara walk back up to the register and order another jelly donut.

"Here," was the emotionless reply of the red-head as he handed Lee a perfectly warm and new donut.

With a huge smile, Lee took it and thanked Gaara many times before they headed out of the small shop, heading toward the Movie Square. That's what the teens called it, since it was like a huge shopping area with the movie theater in the very center. It was nearing Christmas and many people were about, looking for Christmas presents.

As they passed by a children's toy store, Gaara caught the eyes of a stuffed toad sitting inside of the window. He desperately wanted to buy it for Lee.

"Gaara-san, would you like to sit by the Christmas tree?" Lee asked and pointed to the huge 150 foot tall lit tree in front of the theater. It was covered in various winter decorations and a large silver star was set atop of it, reflecting the many other lights from the shops.

They sat on the bench in front of the large tree and ate their donuts in silence, until Lee commented on the bag of donuts Gaara had bought for himself.

"You'll gain weight if you eat too many," he stated, more worried than teasing. Then he snapped his mouth shut when he realized his mistake.

Gaara raked his teal eyes over his friend's face, something flickering in those green orbs. "Even if I was fat, that wouldn't cause you to dislike me."

"..." Lee blushed and laughed nervously, his throat dry. "Th-that's true."

"I only care about what you have to say, no one else matters much to me," Gaara bit into his second hunk of dough and chewed thoughtfully, not paying attention to Lee's poor frazzled state; he seemed to be having a donut obsession.

Drumming his fingers on his donut, Lee swallowed thickly and decided to go in for the kill. Gai-sensei had always told him to go straight for the goal, no matter what obstacles were in the way. Whether it be excercise or asking someone out.

"Gaara-san, I..." he paused when the other boy looked at him. "Would you like to... go out with me? Not as friends, but as--"

"Yes."

Lee blinked. "Eh? Really?"

"Yes," ah, same ol' Gaara. Never one to beat around the bush.

The bowl-haired lad smiled brightly and started eating his pastry, excited that he was going to go on his first date. He really liked the red-head and was glad that Gaara was going to be his first, well... boyfriend.

"You have something on your bottom lip," Gaara spoke up suddenly and quietly.

Licking his lips, Lee asked, "Is it gone?"

Gaara leaned forward. "No," then he pressed his lips against Lee's and initiated their first kiss. It was passionate, just like Lee expected from Gaara, and said teen ran his slick tongue over the other's bottom lip, pulling back and staring into endless black orbs.

"Now it's gone."

Lee sputtered. "Th-there wasn't anything there at all, was there...?"

Gaara smirked.

Here's something else you didn't know about Gaara.

He was a closet pervert.

**Ahhhh Lee is so cute:Heart!**


End file.
